Talk:Survival: Endless/Strategies/@comment-35640406-20180520174421
I survived for 2,344 flags (and could have been counting) with this strategy until my laptop suddenly decided to hang up and delete my progress(together with the account T.T). Given that you're not going up against Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Gargantuar (and its Giga variant) or Zomboni in a round, you can pretty much let the game progress on by itself (though you'd still have to collect sun if your meter is still not at the 9990 limit). Football Zombies can reach the frontmost Fume-Shrooms in the top and bottom lanes but will only do 1-4 bites before dying. This can however increase especially in rounds where you get 2 football zombies showing in the seed selection screen. (Not sure if anyone else noticed this but the number of zombies you see in the seed selection screen corresponds to the abundance of that particular zombie in that round. For me, this explains why there are some rounds where Balloon Zombies or Football Zombies tend to overrun any setup; 2 Balloon Zombies in the seed selection screen mean that the Balloon Zombie will come in larger numbers than most rounds; same with Football Zombie) Zombonis traversing the lanes beside the pool will be destroyed with them having 0% chance of running over the frontmost Gloom-Shrooms in the mentioned lanes. For the top and bottom lanes, Zombonis have 5-10% chance of crushing the frontmost Fume-Shrooms especially if there is a crowding problem and the Wintermelons in those lanes are not able to fire even a single shot at the Zombonis. That however, is a very minimal problem and IT DOES NOT HAPPEN TOO OFTEN. :) Spikerocks at the back of each lane will take care of Digger Zombies. Umbrella Leaves will protect these Spikerocks and other surrounding plants (Twin-Sunflowers, Cattails, Gloom-Shrooms, Wintermelons) from Bungee and Catapult Zombies. These Umbrella Leaves are placed especially for those specific tiles because they protect the plants that are either the most vulnerable or most crucial to the survival of the setup. Cattails actually do a pretty good job with shooting down Balloon Zombies but these floating mayhems can sometimes reach the 5th-4th column especially if there is a very high density of them. The two Cob Cannons serve as 'interval punch' and crowd control. They deal instant kill damage to tough zombies while the rest of the battle regimen continue to take down what's left. The corn cobs must be fired on the lanes beside the pool, in the 8th column. This will cover the 3x3 area where most zombies are present (if timed correctly, Back-up Dancers and jumping Dolphin Rider Zombies can be taken out too). I fire the corn cobs at the time when a new (still unharmed) wave of zombies arrive, but they can be used whenever the situation demands so like if a frontmost plant is in danger of being crushed. For the seeds brought for every round, I always have 3 instant kills, namely the Squash, Cherry Bomb and Jalapeño. And in worst cases where any frontmost plant is destroyed or crushed, I always see to it that I'm bringing the Fume-Shroom and Gloom-Shroom for replacements with Coffee Bean to wake them up. Ice-Shroom is also a must because the key point to this strategy is buying time for your plants to do more damage to zombies. T here are indeed cases where Imps or Balloon Zombies that are shoot down mid-defense draw fire from Wintermelons resulting into other zombies being left unfrozen and thus not slowed down. Ice-shrooms should come in handy for these situations. Pumpkin and its Imitater variant are essential for maintenance as almost all plants are protected by them. For the 10th seed slot, you must bring Lily Pad to repair damages in the pool done by Jack-in-the Box Zombies. This is a must but only in rounds where the said zombie is encountered. If there is no Jack-in-the Box Zombie, Lily Pad can be replaced with Puff-Shroom (for stalling Gargantuars, Giga-Gargantuars, or Football Zombies) or Blover (for aiding Cattails againts Balloon Zombies as Cattails can do a slow job in shooting down a huge number of them). Again, Lily Pad takes the slot if there is a Jack-in-the Box Zombie. The entire setup is impervious to Bungee Zombie attacks (even if not slowed down or frozen) EXCEPT for the Wintermelons in the 2nd and 5th lanes. Though Bungee Zombies are easily killed when they land on any part of the setup, the certain tiles where these Wintermelons are planted (2nd and 5th lanes, 4th column) are very open to sky attacks and would only have the 3 nearby Gloom-Shrooms to protect it(not including the Wintermelon in the tile itself). Plus factor to this is that Gloom-Shrooms usually take a second before they can start firing at a target that's suddenly landed in its range, giving Bungee Zombies an ample amount of time to steal the plants in the said tiles. It does not happen always though, as the Wintermelons may slow the zombie enough for the other plants to fire at it (Cattails included) and it's very easy to counter actually. Plant an Ice-Shroom ahead of a Bungee attack and when the Bull's-eye Targets LAND (not dropped, because there is a time difference), wake the Ice-Shroom with a Coffee Bean. The absorption time of the supplementary plant and the Ice-Shroom's waking up and idle animation are just enough time for a Bungee Zombie to hang down itself before getting frozen in action. This certain precaution can kill all dangling Bungee Zombie with no chance of them stealing any plant from your setup. Frequently use Squash to back up your main fighting front and only use the other 2 instant kills whenever VERY NECESSARY (down pool defenses, Giga-Gargantuars almost crushing plants). On a side note, if you're in a round with a high density of Giga-Gargantuars (not Gargantuars because these zombies will have very little chance to reach the Gloom-Shrooms beside the pool), remove the Pumpkins protecting the frontmost Gloom-Shrooms and place sacrificial plants in front of them to greatly reduce the chance of them being taken out. I hope this strategy works out fine for you guys. Happy playing! :)